dungeon_delverfandomcom-20200222-history
Interface System
Your interface is where all of your GUI's will be including health, resource, level, skills, inventory, options, playes, chat, etc. Dungeon Delver has a very unique and detailed interface system, overwhelming new players who are used to normal interfaces on ROBLOX. Knowing your interface is a vital part of playing the game. ''Getting To Know Your Interface There are many items on the interface to take in when first entering the game after character customization. The first thing to notice is your Command Bar at the bottom, along with your Health Sphere, Resource Sphere, XP Bar, and Enter Dungeon Button. This all consits of your "My Player" interface. To the right bottom corner of the My Player Interface are your buttons. Buttons include Inventory, Abilities, Players, Options, and Help. And finally, at the top left of your screen is a customized Chat Box. 'My Player Interface' Consists of Command Bar, Health Sphere, Resource Sphere, XP Bar, and the "Enter Dungeon" Button. ''Command Bar : The Command Bar consists of your ability hotkeys (which are set to Q, : E, and R), your item hotkeys (which are set to Z, X, and C), and your default left click (attack) and default right click (click to walk). A tip would be to equip potions to your item hotkeys, for a quick use when necessary. : ''Health Sphere'' : The Health Sphere is to the left of your ability hotkeys. It is the large red circle with white letters in it. The left number is your current HP while the right number is your maximum HP. Be sure this does not get low, because when it hits 0, you die and must wait 5 seconds to respawn all the way back in the Ugly Duck Inn. Use potions to heal in the heat of battle if you cannot step out and let your Vitality heal you. : ''Resource Sphere'' '' '' : The Resource Sphere is to the right of your item hotkeys. It is another large circle with a pre-determined color depending on your class (Ex: Hunters have Stamina, which is green). This also has 2 numbers in it, and same as the Health Sphere, the left is your current amount in resource, the right is your maximum. Resource is required by all classes to be able to use Abilities. This regenerates over a long or short period of time, or with a certain amount of kills depending on the class you chose. ''Exp Bar'' '' '' The Exp bar is located just above your Command bar. It is a very thin line, that, when you gain experience slowly turns orange. Exp is gained from killing monsters. The more monsters you kill, the more your Exp bar will rise. In the middle of your Exp bar is you current level. If you hover over the bar, it shows you 2 different numbers. The left number is the amount of Exp you have gained since your last level, and the right number is the amount of Exp required in total to level up. When the bar becomes completely full, you will level up. Leveling up can gain you abilities, new armors, new weapons, and better stats. Keep in mind though, this game requires patience, as leveling up is difficult. To aid you in leveling up, a tip would be to equip as much Bonus Exp items as you can. These give extra Exp when you kill an enemy. ''"Enter Dungeon" Button'' '' '' The "Enter Dungeon" Button, when clicked, teleports you out of the Ugly Duck Inn and straight into the depths of an ominous dungeon. This button is located just above the XP bar on the Health Sphere side of the Command Bar. It is written in a dark rusted gold color. Click this whenever you are ready to enter the dungeon. Keep in mind, the button disappears after the boss is defeated for only a short time so a new dungeon can be generated. 'Buttons Interface' Includes Inventory, Abilities, Players, Options, and Help. ''Inventory Button'' This button is the furthest left on in your Buttons Interface. This button, when clicked, will open up your inventory and show you current items you are holding and items you have equipped. The slots lined and squared up perfectly in rows and columns are your inventory slots. This is similar to you having an invisible backpack. you can hold many items in here before having to stash them. The slots with symbols in them represent your equipped items. Only certain items will go in specific slots. the sword is your primary weapon slot. The shield indicates your secondary slot. The ring slot is where you equip a ring, as is the same with the necklace slot. The head slot is where you equip any hoods, helms, crowns, etc. The body slot is where you equip any platebody, mail, etc. The leg slot is where you equip pants, platelegs etc. The arm slot is where you equip any gauntlets, sleeves etc. and the cape slot is where you equip a quiver, cape or wings. The Inventory Button also includes your stats (see stats page to know what each stat affects) and your gold amount. The hotkey to open up the inventory is I. : ''Abilities Button'' The Abilities Button is just to the right of your Inventory Button. This button, when clicked, will open up your abilities menu. This will show you all of the current abilities you have unlocked, including default attack and click to walk (both of which cannot be edited or changed to a different button). Your first ability you unlock is at level 2. Whatever class you are, you will get a certain ability only that class will have. An ability can be equipped by clicking the slot in the menu that is labeled with the corresponding key on your keyboard. Ex: If I want to put an ability on my Q key, I would click the slot in the Abilities Menu labeled "Q", then click the ability I want to go into that slot. Now, to use the ability, all you must do is enter the dungeon and press Q near an enemy (depending on your class). Currently, only 1 ability is able to be unlocked. The hotkey to open this menu is K. : ''Players Button'' The Players button is located just right of the Abilities Button. This is one of the simplest buttons in the game. Clicking this buttons toggles the list of players at the top right of your screen on or off. The list of players is a customized list created by the developers, showing names of players, and their levels. an (F) will appear next to their name if they are a friend, and a (BF) will appear if they are listed as a best friend. Clicking on a name will bring up 3 options in a menu: Trade Request, Inspect, and Duel Request (see trading and dueling pages for information on those). Inspecting a player will show you their inventory, but will not let you touch anything within it, only allow you to see it. Moderators are listed in the players menu with a purple color instead of white. Testers are listed with green. Creators are listed with orange. : ''Options Button'' The Options Button is located to the right of the Players Button. When clicked, this button will open up a menu with quite a few things listed. At the top is the Main Menu button. This will send you back to the character selection screen. Under that is the Mute Music button, which when click will toggle the music on or off. Then you have the Walk Relative To: button, which, when clicked, toggles between walking with the WASD keys or right clicking to move. After this, you have a complete customization list to which you can change all of the things listed (except walk) to any key you want. The hotkey to open this menu is O. : ''Help Button'' The Help Button brings up a menu showing you things in game that the creator has listed within it. (this is currently empty, and will most likely be removed). 'Chat Box' The Chat Box is located at the top left of your screen. This shows what people are typing in game, and system notifications such as connections and disconnections. This chat box is completely customized by The creators, but will only allow your text to be visible for a single, very long line. Unlike other chat bars, this one is unique. It will load messages that were sent before you joined. Social Menu The Social menu on Dungeon Delver is Currently not in the game. It is used in many ways to help users interact with the game and even the other users. (View "Social" for additional information.) Category:Guide Category:Interface Category:Help